Incidents posing a level of threat to life, health, property, or environment should be reported. Incidents include, for example, a riot, a fire in a factory, a flood, an earthquake, etc. Now-a-days, people can report incidents using the internet on social media websites such as Twitter®, Facebook®, etc. Various social media sites are dedicated for gathering information on specific type of incidents. For example, Twitter® Earthquake Detector (TED) site is dedicated for gathering information on earthquake. Typically, TED can help people monitor the probability of occurrence of earthquake in a particular region. People can also discuss or inquire about incidents using the social media sites. Discussions on social media sites may be open ended wherein relevant information may not be channelized to the right people who may execute actions to prevent damages caused by the incidents,